


Wrong Place, Right Time

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [88]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attraction, Embarrassment, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Naked Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Showers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki should pay more attention to where he's teleporting.





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun fluff. Enjoy!

It said a lot for Loki’s state of mind and his wish to just be _away_ from Asgard that he didn’t check where Anthony was first.

He made sure he was safe (that he was in the tower) but that was all Loki cared about as he willed himself to the man who had not only become his friend, but had become something so much more precious as well.

Anthony was oblivious to his developing interest, of course. It defied all of Loki’s previous ill luck that Anthony would allow a former enemy into his lab and his confidence, to believe he would ever consider more was foolish.

But, Loki was a selfish, greedy creature and he wanted every part of Anthony. He was at least wise enough to know it would come to nothing.

He was _not_ however, wise enough to look further to see what Anthony was doing when he teleported himself to the mortal.

He was confused at first to find himself not in the lab or the penthouse, but his confusion was soon replaced for understanding, embarrassment and _want_.

Anthony was in his private bathroom, in his _shower_. He was naked with water running down his gorgeously sculpted body. It was the body that Loki had spent many nights imagining and he had to drag his eyes from where they had focused between the man’s legs.

Anthony had froze with his hands in his hair and his eyes wide as he stared at Loki.

The first hint of embarrassment heated Loki’s neck. 

“I...” he swallowed, feeling flustered. “I did not... check...” his eyes flicked down before he forced them back up. “I apologize.”

A hint of a smile was curling Anthony’s mouth and he slowly lowered his hands. He placed them under the spray, letting the soap fall down to the drain. Loki’s eyes followed it, unable to help following the line of Anthony’s _body_ too.

Anthony chuckled softly, and Loki snapped his traitorous eyes back up to Anthony’s face. Anthony looked amused and Loki knew his cheeks were dusted pink. He had no justification, no way to hide his obvious attraction and admiration, so he did the only thing available to him. Loki left the way same way he came; he teleported out of the room and to the safety of his floor on the tower. 

The moment he was there, he groaned and covered his face; yet, the visual of Anthony naked and _beautiful_ was branded behind his eyelids.

Yet, before he could wallow too long in mortified misery, the voice of Anthony’s AI, JARVIS, announced, “Mr Liesmith, I have a message from Mr Stark.”

Loki almost asked the AI not to give it, but JARVIS continued, “He wishes to advise you that, should you be in need of a shower, he is more than willing to share.”

Loki sucked in a small, shocked breath.

Anthony was actually... offering...?

It took Loki only a moment to decide and despite still being hesitant, he reappeared in Anthony’s bathroom once again.

The second he arrived, Anthony smiled at him. He also reached for the door of the shower and pulled it open invitingly. His expression was open and relaxed while his eyes were full of interest and the first sparks of desire.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Lokes.”

Loki did not think he had ever stripped so quickly as Anthony’s eyes wracked over his body, looking more approving with every piece of skin that was revealed.

When he was finally naked, he stepped towards the shower. A part of him still worried it would turn into nothing more than a prank, but Anthony only smiled and rearranged to allow him inside.

The water was warm against his feet, but Anthony was even warmer as they stood close enough to touch. His skin was on full display and Loki wanted to reach for him, but still felt as if a single move would break the moment and the chance he'd never imagined he would gain.

It left Anthony to move first. He brought a hand to slide over Loki’s arm and up to his neck. When he tugged Loki down, the mage came easily until their lips were pressed together. It made Loki let out a soft groan and he finally brought his hands to Anthony’s smooth, wet skin, tugging the man even closer.

He felt Anthony smile against his lips before shifting until their hips came together.

Groaning into Anthony’s mouth, Loki had never been so lucky to teleport into the wrong place at the exact right time.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I liked the idea of Loki landing somewhere he wasn't meant to land when coming to visit Tony.
> 
> Good thing Tony doesn't mind in the slightest ;)


End file.
